


Blues mate

by KinkyAlphaw0lf



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyAlphaw0lf/pseuds/KinkyAlphaw0lf
Summary: Blue doesn't want Owen to leave the island.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, don't read if you don't like animal transformations, or partial beastiality themes. I tried to tag this as such but I wasn't able to so please skip if not your thing.
> 
> I write transformation themed works involving fandom characters. If you'd like to prompt me an idea my discord is Diz89#6656

Owen looked over the ruins of Jurassic World, he had a feeling something like this would happen, he just wishes he was wrong about it. He thinks back to the years spent there, training his raptors, his girls, a pang of sadness flickers through him as he thinks of losing three of his raptors. Thankful at least Blue is still out there, hoping she’ll be okay on her own without her pack.

He grabs his bag he left behind, turning to jog back towards the boats to meet with Claire and Barry, pausing when something behind him crashes to the floor, turning slowly around to see Blue standing there, her tail swaying behind her as she tilts her head, studying him.

“Hey there Blue.” Owen says, eyes not leaving hers, not letting his guard down since he’s unsure if she’ll attack him or not. He knows she listened to him, helped save them even, but she was a raptor, a wild animal. She could easily take him down in seconds without a second thought if she so wished to.

Blue makes a chirp noise, lowering her head as she keeps her gaze on him, her clawed feet tapping the ground as she walks towards him, each step she takes, Owen takes one back, wanting to keep distance from her. 

“Blue.” Owen says sternly, using his ‘alpha’ voice to get her to back off.

Blue does pause at that, making a low rumble this time, Owen’s never hear her make that noise before, he knows it’s not a threatening noise or one used for hunting, so he’s unsure just what it means. Blue then turns around, Owen thinking she’s about to leave, letting himself relax. 

She surprises him though by just turning her backside to him, her tail move to the size, exposing herself to him. This leaves Owen even more baffled, just what the hell was Blue doing? Blue begins to chirp again, a low rumbling sound mixed in between them, as if trying to communicate with Owen on what she wants. 

Owen’s expression turns red, rubbing his hand over his face when he realizes what she wants. Blue seeming to still see him as alpha, and her instincts must want her alpha to suit her needs.

“Okay, no, no freaking way Blue.” Owen says, disgusted, he tries to leave but a smell hits his nose, it making him pause, turning his head as he takes a deep breath of this foreign scent, looking down he finds the source of it pretty fast.

It’s coming from Blue, she’s giving off a scent he thinks, one that must help in attracting a mate. Owen doesn’t know why he’s being affected by it, why he keeps staring at her pussy, eyeing the black rubber folds of his pussy lips as it moves, almost like it’s winking at him, inviting him to taste it. 

He swallows thickly, hating how his cock is growing in his pants. 

“N-no Blue,” the command saying weak to his own ears, Blue remains in her position, her chirping still on going. As if begging for Owen to fuck her, to claim her. That idea causes something primal in Owen to surge within him. The idea of him, a man dominating a creature that could easily rip him apart like a raptor feeds his ego. So much it clouds his mind Owen falling to his knees and shover his face into Blue’s snatch. His tongue diving between her leathery lips of her snatch, his tongue exploring his raptor’s pussy as he buries his tongue as deep as he can get.

Moaning as he breathes in her musk, it smelling even better being this close as he keeps eating her pussy out. What Owen doesn’t know is an affect it’s having on his body, tasing the juices Blue’s pussy is producing, along with her special musk begins working in altering Owen’s body. What no one knew was the scientist made sure that none the female dinos could change sex and become male in order to reproduce. The scientist were able to succeed in doing so of course, but none realized that the extra steps taken to make that happen also caused some of the dinosaurs able to make other species adapt to their needs. 

Owen being the victim of that error, his face starting to push outwards as he keeps fucking Blue with his tongue, his moans growing louder, less human as his nose flattens, head grows, his hair falling out in strands around him, his pupils becoming slits as he goes into an aroused frenzy, the feeling of needing to fuck, claim, and mate over takes his mind. 

“My good girl Blue, my loyal girl.” Owen rasps in an inhuman voice, not even caring how inhuman he looks and is becoming. His skin begins to dry, turning a darkish grey, turning into scales as they form over parts of his body. His feet bursting from his shoes as he’s feet mutate, his big toes becoming large sharp black talon claws. A thick tail bone pushes out above his asshole, forcing his pants to slid down.

“Alpha Owen’s going to fuck you girl, fuck you and breed you full. Goin’a create a new pack, a powerful pack.” Owen grunts, undoing his pants, shoving them the rest the way down. Owen’s cock bounces, his cock looking longer, less human the more blood rushes to fill the growing hard on.

Owen’s changes begin to progress more rapidly, his face pushing even more outwards into a muzzle, his teeth sharpen into razor fangs for tearing into flesh of an all meat diet. His tail growing longer, his bones popping and adjusting as he takes on more of a body frame of that of a raptor than of a man. 

By the time Owen’s shoving his now raptor dick into Blue’s waiting pussy, he’s nearly fully become a raptor himself. The dark grey raptor Owen’s becoming bellows deep with pride as he thrusts and fucks his new mate, his arms shrinking and becoming three finger claws, his eyes turning a murky yellow as they fade from the normal human blue color they once were. 

The last of Owen’s humanity spills from his cock as he pumps his thick seed into his mate’s pussy, letting out a roar as his seed spills from Blue’s wet pussy. He rumbles, nuzzling Blue as he pulls out, the two communicating through growls and chirps, Blue helping Owen shred off his shirt and vest he still wore as he finished stransforming. The two then run off into the lush jungle of Jurassic World, Owen Grady being no more, only a feral raptor now.


	2. Notes

Hey, I wanted to say thanks for the kudos and the bookmars on this story, I'm happy that people are liking it.

I was thinking of doing another like this with Owen necoming a t rex or an indominus rex, would anyone like to see that if I were to write either one?

If anyone would also like to request a transformation story with any fandom guys let me know on Tumblr or discord.

Tumblr fandomtransformations

Discord Diz89#6656


End file.
